Light will find a way
by Eclaire von choc
Summary: Everyone knows about Manny. But do they know about his counterpart, the Sun? What will happen if Manny chooses a Guardian that has been trained by his counterpart to defeat the new evil that is rising? Will light triumph over evil? And what happens if frost meets sunshine along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Bulls-eye._ She twirled around gracefully and launched arrow after arrow effortlessly into the board, all of which hit the bulls-eye. After the last arrow has been fired, she stood still, scrutinising the board. The gentle breeze seemed to be playing with her; it caressed her face lightly and blew stray pieces of her golden hair around. Her eyes shone with joy when she saw her perfect result. Taking a deep breath, she drew her twin daggers and began swiping around.

She is Princess Imelda Begell, a soon-to-be one-of-a-kind Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Imelda Begell

I woke up, a refreshing feeling surrounding me. It was only dawn but I was already awake. You see, I had this knack of getting up early before sunrise, and I simply could not explain why. This proved to be a great advantage to me as I could sneak out of the palace grounds unnoticed as everyone was still in slumber land. Why do I sneak out you may ask? Okay, in my kingdom, girls were not allowed to learn to fight. Yeah I know, it's simply so unfair, especially when I watch the knights and soldiers sparring each other, I could not help but feel like I am one of them, as though I belong to the world of weapons.

On my tenth birthday, I woke up, excited, as my parents told me that they had a surprise for me. I was expecting them to tell me about it later in the morning, but not expecting it to be in my bedroom then and there. Next to my nightstand was a long rectangular box about two metres long wrapped in brown paper. Two white strings were tied in a criss-cross fashion around the box. I assumed that that was the surprise from my parents and was a little disappointed at the first impression of the box. I assumed it to be more grand or royal-like, and not so… normal. I took the box and noticed that a note was slipped in between the strings and the box. It was written in cursive, neat handwriting. _To Princess Imelda Begell _it read. Curious, I raised my eyebrow and slowly unwrapped the box.

There was a brown cloth inside the box and from the looks of it, there were some items wrapped in the cloth. _Now what is it that has to be concealed so carefully? _I thought as I unwrapped the cloth.

Now this is what I call a _big _surprise. My eyes went wide like a goldfish's when they landed on the most exquisite bow I've ever seen. It was about a metre long and was white with a glossy surface. As I traced the ornate golden carvings on the bow, I noticed that my name was carved in the same cursive handwriting at the top of the bow. _Imelda._ "Okay, now this is getting really weird…" I thought.

I tried pulling the string and it bounced back, a _twang _sound clearly heard. I turned my focus back to the box and took a well-stocked quiver out. It was made of leather, like any other ordinary quiver. But what made my jaw drop was the beauty of the arrows. The tip of each arrow was made of bronze, unlike any other arrows I have seen. It was so shiny that I could see my reflection on it.

I then looked inside the box again and found that that was not all. I pulled out a metre-long sword from the box and unsheathed it with a _shriiinnggg. _I gasped when I saw the sword. I could clearly see my reflection on the golden sword and it seemed to radiate power. I did not know if it was just me or not but the room seemed to be brighter when I unsheathed the sword. There was an "I" engraved in cursive at the hilt of the sword and the hilt was studded with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. My mouth nearly hit the ground when I saw the precious gems and I told myself that this was certainly not an ordinary sword.

I thought that was it until my eyes fell onto a lovely pair of daggers. Again, I unsheathed it and once more I was sure that I was going to have a fly for lunch. It was simply magnificent. The silver blades of the 12-foot long daggers reflected my image and I had a gut feeling that there was more to them than meets the eye. The hilt of the each dagger had the letter "I" engraved in the same cursive and there were diamonds encrusted on each of them.

"OH MY GOSH!" That was the first thought that came to me after I made sure that there were no more "surprises" in the box. I squealed in delight as I finally had my own weapons and furthermore, they were personalised! It was kind of creepy actually if the giver knew my name but at that moment I was in a state of euphoria so I couldn't care less. I changed quickly and-

"Caw caw caw!" The cawing of the crows snapped me back into reality. Even though it had been six years, I still did not know who the giver was. However, the sun spoke to me once and told me it had been the work of a sun elf, as only such weapons could be forged in the forges of the sun elves. I quickly went to change, excited about my training session later. I braided my hair in a messy braid in front of the full-length mirror. I was wearing a white long-sleeved top accompanied by long brown pants which I folded up a little, and black boots. My yellow—almost golden—hair with light tones of strawberry blond streaks complemented my turquoise eyes that sparkled with happiness. I know right? Strawberry blond hair and turquoise eyes—where did I get those from? Honestly, I don't know. It might have been my father or mother but neither of them has golden hair or turquoise eyes; only pale blond hair and electric blue eyes for my father and sandy blond hair and sea-green eyes for my mother. After I smoothed the creases in my shirt, I grabbed my bow, quiver, sword and daggers and stealthily, like a ninja (I've been trained to move stealthily actually), I crept out of the palace grounds and rushed out to the woods.

I went deeper into the woods but stopped at a particular spot. There, the dense overgrowth provided enough cover to go unseen but at the same time, a faint orange light still streamed through one spot that the thick canopy of trees mysteriously did not cover. I walked over to that spot and laid my weapons on a nearby stump. I breathed in the fresh morning air and looked at the orange ball of fire in the sky. It seemed to radiate warmth and glow brighter, sending me a warm morning greeting. This is the sun, my trainer and friend. Okay, I know you people are going to think that I'm crazy but I tell you, I am not. Just listen first.

The sun seemed to talk to me just by shining in the sky or by radiating warmth. And the strange thing was I could understand whatever he was trying to say. I took my bow and notched an arrow. It felt so natural that everything just seemed to come in place. Even when I first handled it, I was surprised that it came so naturally, along with the other weapons. After years of practice (and a little guidance from my friend the sun), I was able to fire consecutive shots within a certain time limit. It was harder to train with the daggers and the sword as there were no real opponents but nevertheless, I managed to do so and have become quite adept with them. My favourite choice of weapon in close combat is the dagger as they are light and short and another advantage is that they come in a pair so while blocking the opponent, I could find a weak spot and stab.

_Hey kiddo, time's up. Better get going. _A warm voice spoke in my head. I smiled and packed up, knowing that my good friend had to remind from time to time as I got carried away in my world of weapons. I wrapped the weapons in the same brown cloth and packed it into that same box. With a bounce in my step, I made my way back to my room via a secret passage that I discovered while loitering around the castle.

**A/N: This is my 1st fanfic so plssss review! Please also point out if anything is wrong. Thanks! :DDD**

**OH! And if you guys want to know more about Imelda, y'all can go to my profile to see! *cough* The review box is just below... :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3: AN Please read!

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time.. I have my reasons.. Okay I know that there are not many views for this story but I still feel obliged to give you guys a reason for my er... sudden disappearance. Well, school is starting soon and everything is pretty hectic. IKR? Exams are just over like 4 weeks ago and I have 2 exams the following week and another one the week after. Plus projects-both academic and non-academic. So yea... It's pretty hectic and I flunk my past exams. Like real bad.. So... ya... But i would like to thank you readers for popping by and even reading my story of 2 chappies long. i promise i'll do better the next time i'll update. i'll be on hiatus for quite some time...**

**Oh! And i'll be posting new stories (hopefully) the next time i update this so would appreciate if you guys check them out! And thank you for sticking through these 2 chapters! I would appreciate if you leave a review! Or if you have any other ideas, feel free to PM me! I might be able to answer them! :DD Have a great day and sorry for the loooonnnnggg AN. And just a little thingy: this story is gonna be somewhat long so i hope y'all will be patient as it develops. i'm still an amateur writer after all and would appreciate constructive criticism and advice! Thank you and cookies to you wonderful readers! (::)(::)(::) Shalom my friends! :D**


End file.
